The present invention provides a safety device for use in connection with certain welding apparatus, for example, acetylene/oxygen cutting torches and welding devices. Conventional cutting or burning torches have found wide application in industry, especially in the metal working industries and the like. Such welding apparatus utilizes highly combustible fuel in combination with a combustion supporting fluid, such as oxygen, where the combining of these fluids and ignition, produces extreme heat.
Because of the extreme heat developed in the operating area of the torch, any extraneous combustible materials present in the vicinity of the work are ignited. In some cases extremely serious situations develop by the accidental ignition of such combustible material and lead both to property damage and personal injury.
Heretofore, it has been recommended that persons operating cutting or welding devices utilizing the fuel and an oxidizer, for example, oxygen, retain a fire extinguishing device in the vicinity for use in extinguishing unexpected fires. Such an arrangement generally is impractical inasmuch as in the event of unexpected combustion the operator of the welding device is required to terminate operation of the welding device and secure the extinguisher. In many instances a resulting fire may be out of control, or irreparable damage may have occurred, before the welder is able to gain control of the situation.
Presently no device is available which permits immediate extinguishment of any unexpected combustion in the vicinity of the welding or cutting operation and immediate termination of fuel supply to the torch.